


Visions of You

by sorrytokeepyouwaiting



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian AU, Pining, Smoking, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrytokeepyouwaiting/pseuds/sorrytokeepyouwaiting
Summary: Aquaria had always felt like she had gotten away with something, she had heard the horror stories of falling in love with your straight best friend in high school but when graduation rolled around and she still didn't fall victim to the infamous straight girl crush, she felt like she had gotten so lucky.





	1. Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I literally haven't written any sort of fiction in like 4 years so this is very unfamiliar to me but I still decided to give it a shot. I know that this chapter is pretty short and I can promise you that they will eventually get longer but for now, I really hope y'all like it and make sure to find me on tumblr @sorrytokeepyouwaiting

She had always felt lucky for never having fallen in love with her straight best friend in high school. She had heard about the cliche before and how it could ruin life-long friendships. She prayed that that would never happen to her and so far, it hadn't. But as she watched the way Brianna's violently pink-hued lips curled around every word she was saying, she started to think that maybe her luck had run out.  
"Hello? Earth to Aqua?" Brianna noticed her friends eyes wandering until they rested on the table between them, staying completely still there, as if Aquaria had turned in to a marble statue.  
"Sorry, what?" Aquaria's eyes snapped up and she leaned forward, grabbing her tea to drink as Brianna started to speak again.  
"Really? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"  
"Of course I have, Andrew in art history, keep going." Brianna's face fell as Aquaria's response was uttered.  
"I stopped talking about him like five minutes ago, Q. Anyway, are you going to the party or what?"  
"Oh, what party?" Aquaria's face lit up at the mention of something to distract herself from getting any actual work done.  
Brianna giggled at the brunette's excitement."The party I just told you about, you dork. It's at Asia's place, Saturday night, we're getting ready together, yeah?"  
Aquaria found herself swooning over the pet name, even if it was a bit insulting, but still managed to utter out a response to the blonde. "Yeah, for sure, can't wait."  
Brianna flashed her famous pearly whites. "Great, I gotta get going to class but I'll see you around, Q."  
"Yeah, see ya." Aquaria bit her lip to hide any trace of sadness at the lack of big blonde curls as Brianna walked out of the coffee shop.  
Aquaria pulled her leg up onto her chair and hugged her knee as she finished off the rest of her drink. Staring at the same spot on the table that she did while Brianna was talking, wondering if she really did have a straight girl crush. Surely not, Aquaria was 19 and she had better control of her emotions. She came to the conclusion that she, in fact, did not have a crush on Brianna and decided to instead, blame her feelings on a lack of sleep as she promptly stood up and walked out of the shop. As Aquaria strolled back to her apartment, she filled her mind up with thoughts about Asia's party instead. What to wear, how to do her hair and makeup. She felt far more in her element thinking about these things than she does while thinking about her love life.  
Aquaria didn't really date in high school, it's not necessarily that she wasn't comfortable with her sexuality or anything of the sort, she was simply always too busy to date. Between field hockey, dance and honors society, she just had bigger things on her plate. That hadn't particularly changed once she started college. Sure, she had gone on dates and had a few casual hook ups after parties but she was still dancing and she now had more school work than ever and on top of that she spent a large chunk of her time working at some run-down flower shop near her school that nobody ever went to. It was about time for her to get serious with someone. Just not her straight best friend that she had no chance with.


	2. Rosy Red with Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love from the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much and if you have any questions feel free to send them my way on tumblr @sorrytokeepyouwaiting

Aquaria's thoughts had been consumed by worry ever since her revelation in the coffee shop days earlier. This hadn't changed as she sat in her literature class staring blankly towards the front of the room. Any bit of information being told to the class simply went in one ear and out the other as thoughts of the tiny blonde filled up her mind. Aquaria found herself suddenly a part of reality again as she realized the rest of the class shuffling around her, gathering their papers and bags, walking across the room to their friends. She took this as her cue to pack her bag and head home, only to realize that her notes from the day were nearly nonexistent. She cursed herself for the page containing more doodles than anything else.  
Aquaria hurried out the door, reminding herself to text someone for the notes later. She scurried off of campus and towards her apartment, worried that she would be late for her shift if she spent too much time wandering the streets of the little college town. She slipped off her shorts, taking note of the clouds starting to appear in the sky and wrestled on a pair of skinny jeans instead. She snatched a jacket from her closet and slipped it on as she made her way towards her front door, grabbing her purse on the way and took off down her building's stairs.  
"You're late, hun." Blair laughed out as she saw Aquaria open the door of the shop and struggle to get her sopping wet jacket off.  
"I know, my class went late." Aquaria grumbled as she threw her purse on the ground and hung her jacket up, replacing it with a black apron and walking back to the front as she tied it around her waist.  
"It's really coming down out there, huh?" Blair giggled as Aquaria joined her at the front counter.  
Aquaria rolled her eyes at Blair's comment, grabbing the stool next to her and climbing on to it. "Whatever, you heard about Asia's tomorrow, right?"  
"Of course I did, you're going right?" Blair replied as she started picking out roses to arrange delicately into a bouquet.  
"Yeah, as long as you are."  
Blair wrapped the roses that she had picked out with a skinny pink ribbon, stringing a note on to the ribbon before tying it in a big bow."I am, isn't Brianna going though?"  
Aquaria sighed. "She is but she also said something about some new boyfriend going so she's probably not planning on sticking around with me."  
"Oh my god, Aquaria wipe that sad puppy dog look off of your face or just admit that you have a crush on her."  
"I-I don't have a crush on her!" Aquaria was nearly yelling as her cheeks flushed a cherry red.  
"Alright, whatever you say." Blair smiled as she left the bouquet on the counter and went to the back to collect her things. "Some guy is coming to get these in about an hour, as far as I'm concerned, you can close up once he does." She says while pulling on her jacket and walking to the door, giving Aquaria a wave before turning to leave.  
Aquaria waved and smiled, moving immediately over to the bouquet to read the note. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow, beautiful." Aquaria read aloud. "Huh, cute." She hopped off of her stool and grabbed a book from her purse in the back. She took her spot back on the stool and tried her hardest to only focus on the words on the pages in front of her. For the first time in days, she found herself completely concentrated on something other than Bri. Her eyes glazed over the words, completely absorbed in the plot. She was still staring blankly, her mind somewhere far away from reality but at least this time it wasn't on Bri. She was rudely pulled out of her daze as the bell on the front door jingled and some guy walked in.  
Aquaria put on her customer service voice and picked up the notepad that Blair had scribbled the order on earlier. "Hi, here to pick up for...Andrew?" Surely this wasn't THE Andrew, right?  
"Uh huh, yeah, that's me." He walked up to the counter, his lanky figure slowing him down and surely making him look more awkward than he had probably intended. He showed Aquaria the receipt Blair had given him earlier and she handed the beautiful red bouquet to him. As he walked back out of the shop, Aquaria started to clean up a bit, pushing the stool back under the counter and wiping any loose petals off of the counter. She walked to the back room, hanging her apron back up and grabbing her now dry jacket and her purse, heading out of the entrance of the shop, not failing to lock the door behind her. The autumn day had now started to turn to night, painting the sky vibrant shades of red and burnt orange.  
She headed back to her apartment, this time allowing herself to get slightly more lost in her thoughts and strolling a bit more comfortably. There's no way the guy from the shop was the guy Brianna was seeing, he just wasn't her type. Also, they definitely hadn't been seeing each other long enough for him to be getting her roses, unless they had and Aquaria just hadn't been listening to Brianna well enough that day in the coffee shop. Aquaria started panicking, worrying that Brianna would forget her in favor of someone who was a better listener. She reminded herself that it was irrational though, it probably wasn't even the same Andrew.  
\---  
"Wait Aquaria, I don't think I can do this." Brianna whined while Aquaria was trailing sloppy kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone.  
"Hey, it's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of Bri." Aquaria straightened back out to Brianna's eye level and moved her hand from the blonde's waist to her cheek. She looked Brianna in the eye, waiting for any kind of response.  
"No, Aquaria, I'm not afraid of anything, this just...this isn't right Aquaria. I can't do this." Brianna broke apart from Aquaria, walking towards the door of her apartment, grabbing her bag on the way.  
"Brianna, wait! I'm sorry." Aquaria started panicking, watching her best friend walk out of her life, slamming the door behind her.  
The thought of Brianna leaving mocked Aquaria as she snapped her head up, panting. It was still dark out but the first rays of light were spilling into her bedroom. She untangled her long legs from her sheets and made her way to her tiny kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and taking it out to the balcony with her. She sipped out of her mug, watching the sun rise the rest of the way. Okay, so maybe she definitely had a crush on Brianna, but it's not like she could do anything about it anyway.


End file.
